A Different Path
by LilacSympathy
Summary: The Summer after 4th year brings a new wind of change in the lives of people. Some for the best and some for the worst. Im sorry i edited the best i could i need a beta leave areview if interested.Slash. HArry Potter not mine HPLV HPDM LMHP SBRL
1. The Begining

A different Path

by: lilacsympathy

After the triwizard tounrnament harry hadn't been able to sleep ….He kept seeing Cedric die again and again. The lifeless unseeing eyes haunted his very being …every time he dreamt he heard "kill the spare" "its your fault that I am dead" " I hate you" they all continued to aaccuse him. The guilt ate away him; his only reprieve was when his uncle had worked him so hard that he was to exhausted to think or even to dream.

The treatment of his relatives had only gotten worse and Harry was absolutely terrifiedof his uncle ; he was afraid everytime his aunt would step out of the house, afraid of what he would do to him. He desparately wished that he had some to speak with, Ron Hermoine, Sirius even Professor Lupin. He had never felt so alone. Ron and Hermoine hadn't written him all summer long and he tried many times to send them a letter but he alwas got the letter returned unopened. Until one day he got a letter from Ron saying:

harry everything boring bye ron

Ron had never sent him a letter so curt and to the point. and he began to worry to himlself

_I hope everything is alright ,that's not like ron at all…I wonder whats wrong with him , I hope he is safe._

All of a sudden he was jerked out of reprieve when he heard his aunt yell up the stairs

" Me and dudders are going out I want this house spotless boy do you understand me"

Harry shouted back "yes aunt petunia"

When harry was outside in the back yard uncle vernon came outside and said " BOY! Get in here now" harry was quaking with fear"boy" he said what is the meaning of this " harry began to stutter" I-I -i'm sorry I didnt see it I'm sorry" harry didn't see the blow that knockesd him off his feet his head spacked against the kitchen floor blood began seeping out of the backof his head right before the blissfull darkness knocked him out the last thing he remembered was his uncle kicking him in the stommach repeatrely

Grimauld Place…

Sirius had been antsy. He was worried ..he hadnt received a letter from harry all summer and it was beginning to worry him greatly he could feel something was wrong and he could feel it in his gut he was severley axouis. He had asked ron to to forward any letters from harry to him he couldn't believe when harry hadnt sent anything according to ron little did he know that ron had rejected every letter from Harry that summer… he could feel he asked albus to send some one to check on harry he coudlnt shake the feeling that something was wrong.. but albus said ' I 'm sorry my boy… but im sure harry is aboslutely fine with his relatives there is nothing to worry about" but Sirius wasn't conviced he had to know to see for himself that harry was ok . So he contoacted remus the only other marauder left and his long time love.

"Remus I know im asking a lot from you so soon after the full moon but io cant seem to shake this feeling that harry is in danger it killing me Remmy" and remus answered tiredly

" I ll go tonight padfoot promise ok and if anything is wrong at all I bring harry straight here.

"Thanks"

**Later that night…**

Remus snuck up to the front door and opened with a charm and he silenced the alarm before it had the chance to go off… and he made his way wuitely up the stairs and began to sniff for harry the gentle smeel of vanilla and rain but hen he found it dread filled his stomach. _B__lood..harry's blood_ **oh no** he thought to him self when he got to the door with the 7 bolt locks he as qukily as he could unlocked each and eveyone of themhis hand reached for the door handle and when he tunred the knob nothing could haveperpared him for the sight that he saw.

Harry, his cub bloody and beaten cuts and bruises coverd his tiny trembling frame and hedwig looking worriedly a harry trying to nudge him awake. He wanted to do nothing but kill the Durselyes for letting thid hsppen the werewolf roared inside of hime to break free and le him taste the blood of the Durleys to kill them without mercy, with no remorse. His reverie was broken when when he heard his little cub whimper in pain on the bare thread cotton matress. He quickly went over and shook harry as gently as he could to wake him and he whispered cub.. wake up baby.. I need you to tell me whe re your things are so we can get you out of here… harry opened his beautifule emarlead green eyes and smiled painfully and he said

"I hope someone would come and take me away. thank you."

before his eyes began water and he began to cough violently "

hush baby its ok… where are your things?" he whispered gently

"the cubard under the stairs and under the lose floor board"

and accioed them to him ignoring the braking noises they made on there way up the stairs he could care less he needed to get his cub out as quickly as possible. He shrunk them down put them in his pocket and he blasted open the window and said to hedwig got to grimmaul place girl and placed where it was in here head so she could get through the fidelious charm on the house…. He picked harry up a gently as he could and just as his uncle busted open the door Remus apparted straight in to the kitchen of grimauld place he screamed.

"Sirius! Sirius! come quickly"

Sirius came rushing down the stairs and unfortunately it had been in the middle of an order meeting and everyone came rushing to see what the problem was. Everyone gasped as they saw ,there bruised and bloody, the savoir of the wizarding world. The one that's the most startled was Severus Snape as soon as the shock had worn of enough to let his brain function and said,

"Lupin put him on the couch and I will admisiter the potions and I can sense that his vitals are getting low and we need to put him in stasis before Poppy gets here ,one of you he said,to the order ,please go to hogwarts and collect poppy pomfrey we will obliviate her if we hve to… well. what are you waiting for GO!"

Everyone went into a flurry of acctivity , Remus set harry down on the couch and Severus got to work immediately running against the clock to get harry into stasis before it was to late. He prayed to the gods that he was going to make, not just for his own sake but for everyone else. Sirius was beyond distraught. He had no idea what to do. His pup, his baby, was in so much pain and there was nothing he could do aboutl it. He wanted to cry so despartely ,but he had to be strong for Harry. and Harry opened his eyes and looked around breifly. he saw siris and he whispered horsely "Siri"

"I'm here baby I'm right here

and he whispered " I missed you… "

I missed you too baby and all I want to to do is rest. no talking. Just rest for me, please.

He nodded tiredly and closed his just poppy came trohough the floo and she healed him to the best of her ability and after she was taken back to hogwarts and obliviated.

**Harry awakens…**

When harry awoke he found himself in a warm and comfortable bed a relized that it all hadn't been a dream and Remus had really come to save him and brought him to where Sirius was. When he looked around the room he was in he relized that the potions professor of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry had fallen alseep at his bed side. He had expected Remus or Siruis even but never expectred Severus Snape to be watching over him ….Severus after years of being a spy had awoken the moment he felt harry stir but wanted to wait to see what he would do but when he heard Harry trying to move around he pretened to wake up and said " you know you shouldn't be out of bed" startled harry felll back on to the bed with a cry because some of the wounds hadnt been able to be healed. Severus rushed to his side and offered him a pain relieveing potion. And harry swallowed it gratefully and felt it take affect almost immediately … but Sirius and Remus had bounded up the stairs at Harry's cry of pain they swung the door open and sighed in relief when they found him to be all right …Sevrus quickly excused himself saying that he had potions to attened to. Sirius sat down and asked

"How are you feeling pup"

Harry smiled and said "I'm feelin alright a little sore and tired but other than that better than I ve felt in a long time" he gave a wan smile and asked where are we.

Sirius replied "we are in the Black house hold of grimauld place where I grew up ."

He nodded and looked to to Remus and said

" thanks for saving me professor lupin"

and Remus replied "Remus please I'm not your professor anymore"

and he ruffled harrys already messy hair then sirius look thoguhtful "

why didn't you writer at all this summer pup?"

he look confused when sirius asked that and

replied "I've wrtitten tons of letters this summer but they all came back unopened no ones said anything to me all summer" he looked down at his knees and said "I thought everyone had forgotten" me with a small embaressed blush appearing on his cheeks and sirius replied

"oh cub I could never forget about you.you mean the world to me I would never ever forget you lovely…"

"thanks sirus I think needed to hear that"

and he smiled Sirius asked him "are you hungry?" Harry never had the chance to reply because his stomach growled sirius gave loud barking laugh and said I guess that's ayet hmm harry blsuhed again an nodded. "

alright I bring you something hold on tight alright"

and harry nodded gently after sirius left he was left with remus and harry asked him…

"err when you brought me hear you ummm called me cub I was wondering wh if you don't mind you don't hve to reply if you don't want to"

he said babling

"shh" remus whispered "it's all right since sirius is your godfather and he is my mate and you don't have your parents anymore the wolf in me see you as its cub and would do anything to protect you"

harry smiled warmly at him and wrapped his arms around remus neck and whispered in his ears thanks

Sirius came up the strai a few minutes later with a plate of steming egss and bacon and a hot cup of team that was laced with a mild sleeping potion and handed it to harry when he walked into the room harry looked up and smiled at him… when sirius set the tray down he bent down and kissed harry on the crown of his head and said

"I want you to eat as much as you can"

harry just nodded even though he really wasn't that hungry and wanted to please sirius even if it meant that he was juat alittle uncomfortable..Remus relized this and then told harry don't force your self the pronglet we cant have you getting sick now can we…

Riddle Manor…

Lord Voldemort was holding a session with one of his most prized death eater Lucius malfoy he had been in love with the blonde for as long as he could remember but at time they clashed because they both were brought up to have very domineering personalities when there was a quite pop alerting them that there was a house elf that had enter the room. The house elf sad

"masters Severus Snape is here to see you". House elves that were at the manner had been taught to speak properply as to not embaress the host because the more well amnerde the house elves were made it relized how refine the masters of the house were.

"of course,show him in"

Andthen the door to the study in riddle manor was opened and revealed the gentle looking severus snae whoi looked as if he had seen a ghost and had never seen one before

"What is wrong severus" voldemort asked

"I have seen things today more lord that I never would have thought possible if I had not seen it with my own eyes"

"And what would that be severus"

" Harry potter has been abused my lord … he was brought to the order headquaters bloody and beaten and starved he was absolutley terrified I couldpractically smeel it on him cuts wre all over his body incuding bruises broken bone fromn what the werewolf told me they had him shoved into the small cubard underneath the stairs barley small enough for a little child lett alone potter as tiny as he already is anywa.. he also said the wolf had never reacted that way before but when he say the state that his cub was in and he aned nothing more than to commit murder and feel absolutley no remorse for it."

Both of the other occupants in the room were sitting in absolutely in shock that said saivor of the wizarding world had been placed In an abusive house hold and had no one to even turn to at all.. to think this was even imagineable was totally out of there range of cmception they could do little more than sit there before Voldemort finaly broke of the shock and said

"what shall we do sevrus"

"I do not know my lord because dumbledore id clasiming that he will have to go back even though he knows of the abuse saying that he is protected there at the house of his aunt and uncles"

"We could accidently kill them" suggested lucius

"Yes I would love to do that myself but I do believe that harry would end up blaming himself"

"Yes that probaly is true but we can we do to help"

"If I may my lord if I could convince harry that you will not hurt him maybe we could stage a raid on privet drive andkidnap him and accidently then kill the muggles"

"A malicous smile appeared of his face and said brilliant my friend absolutely brilliant"

Grimauld Place…

Severus knew that he would have to talk to them Sirus and Remus to convince them to let the dark lord take care fo harry .

When severus apparatd back to grimauld place he walkedback up the stairs to harry's room figuring that black and lupin would still be in the room with harry.and when he made it to the top of the stairs his assuptions were correct. They were both their watching over harry and talking quielt to one another he almost felt a little jelaus of the two knowing that there were both madly in love with one another.

"Black, Lupin come we must talk"

They both looked at wach other and nodded wondering if it was about harry or not

"I have a plan…"

Well I hope every one enjoyed tha first chapter. I want reviews pretty pretty please with sugar on top … and if any one would like to be my beta I would lov eyou to bits and pieces send me an email Lilacsympathy


	2. Winds

Chapter 2

I have a plan that may help Harry said severus

Whats that? Sirius asked he would do anything to help harry to get him away from the abuse of his family.Remus nodded as well he loved his cub desprately. Severus cast a a silencing spell along with a a speel that would not let them reveal anything that went on in this meeting even writing it down or pensive would nt work they were curious why saeverus would cast such a powerful speell they had a feeling that they wouldn't like what he was about to say.

"The dark lord has been thinking and about and does not want to kill harry but would rather recruit him"

"what!" they both shouted in outrage. The couldn't believe it. The dark lord wanted harry to join his side what was going on was the worl completely off his rocker. First dumbledore now this.it was completely unimagineable they couldn't belive what was going on.

"whats going on snape" sirius shouted

" if you would shut up and listen I would tell you "

Fine he said I havea feeling this might take sometime so we better go in sit in the lounge.

All of them went to go sit in the lounge and Severus began to talk

The dark lord is not happy about dumbledore andwhats nothing more than to kill the old coot more now than ever. He thinks since he is not powerful enogh or influential enough to kill him or get him out of the position without coming out in an even worse light but don't get me wrong and he wants the old man dead and will find a way to kill him but he rather do it after he has been humilated andhas been stripped of his magic and reduces to nothing than a meer muggle. He thinks that dumble dore has stopped so low to keep his golden boy incheck that he can maybe convert him to the dark side"

Both remus and Sirius looked skeptical . they didn't think harry would go dfor it he wasn't very fond of killing but at the moment harry woul;d be likely to do almost anything because he hated dumbledore with a passion now

_**Flashback**_

_After severus had left for his meeting eith the dark lord. Sirius and remus were talking to harry and were absolutely stunned whe harry said" I no longer trust dumbledore , he knew and he let them hit me ,beat meand starve me and for what reason! None ! he wanted to keep me under his thumb and make me for ever greatful to him to make himself look even better because he **saved** me from an abusive house hold… im so afraid ill he lwt them o worseor does he have borders any more"_

_Both rmus and sirius were stunned they couldn't belive that this was happening there harry no longer trusted the most prominetn figure in the entire wizarding world they didn't even know at to think shouldthey follow harry or should they try and say harry to trust dumblesore again. They then deciede to truse harry he had always been a decent judge in character even as a tiny baby…_

With Dumbledore…

Harry was beginning to become a little bit of a loose canon. He needed away to get harry back undercontrol after the triwizard tournament he could feel his control beginning to slip. He thought that making sure that cedric died would briing harry even closer to him. Thinking that harry would want someone to confide in him but no all he wanted to do was confide in that stupid mutt of his but only how to get rid of him with out t coming back to him and making it look like a complete accident.

Back with remus and Sirius

They both looked at each other and then back at Snape and sirius said we will try and see about harry after we think on it for awhile but we want to to meet with the dark lord first and if anythinghappens harry will kow immediately and he will find a way to kill him not matter what.

Severus nodded I will go and see if the dark lord can get ready for a meeting not know that two pairs of years were listening in that belonege to fred and geroge weasley contemplating what they had just heard and maybe they needed to pay a visit to the dark lord themselves.

Riddle Manor

He and lucius were sitting together in front of the fire when severus came straight through the floo

They both looked up at him and Lord Voldemort asked" well how did it go ? did they agree"

Severus shook his head as a negative and said they are still contemlating it my lord they require an auidence to see wether you are being trthful or not so they can decide wether to convince harry to change sides and they need to know that you wont hurt harry in any way shape or form"

They both sat there in silence while they though of what Severus sai dand voldemort said fine. Bring them here in two days and we will give them the answers they need . Severus nodded and bowed and walke dout of the room.

After he left voldemort dropped his glamour knowing that none of the death eater t hat valued there lives would not disturb him at this time of night it was at least 1 oclock in the morning . Many deatheaters have died because they didn't think to knock or leave there ord in peace the deatheeaers knew never to disturb him past a certain time .

"Come lucius . let us retire to bed "and he nodded.

His marriage to narcissa was nothing but a complete sham it had been mereley for political reasons and he had to produce an heir . Draco the one thing beside the dark lord that he really loved more thanlife it self. Narcissa was a comlete bitch who thought he didn't know about al iof her secret afairs from the men that wanted the money from the Malfoys as much as narcissa did . She had spent so much of the malfoy fortune that he went behind her back and cut off her bank account so once the money runs out she would recieve divorce papers. And he hoped to the gods that he was there when she got them knowing that she would get nothing would drive her insane . Even though she had spent quite a bit of the malfoy fortune on inane things she couldn't even want they were by no means no anytype fo hard luck .Lucius was drawn out his reverie When voldemort placed and warm kiss and the side of lucius's neck.

"What are thinking about my love."

"nothing really just a few things that I need to get done"

Alright my sweet keep your secrets and I will find out eventually" he said with a soft smile

And the both called it night and fell asleep lying next to one in another in peace.

Back at grimauld place…

Harry had woken up from his sleep when he heard a door open and then close back quietly . he opened his beauiful forest green eyes and saw that it was sirius and smiled and said

"hey"

"hey , what are you doing up did I wake you?"

He shook his head andsaid not really I just woke up before you came in"

Sirius just nodded and hasked" how are you feeling"

I feel a lot better but I still hurt he said he smiled and said I wante you to go back to sleep I need you to sleep and heal as much as you can. Harry nodded and fell asleep with a small contented smile on his face.

With Ron.

Ron was absolutely fed up with Harry he was such an attentioning begging idiot trying to make up that he had been abused when he of course knew otherwise but how to make everyone see it like he did he had convinced hermione but he has no idea to get it to spread and then an evil smile remembering what dumbledore said when he had first told ron when they first told him to be friends with harry

" harry, will be joining us at hogwarts this year andwe need you to become harry's friend so I can be in the loop about harry was feeling and what he is planning to do "

Ron thought about what he could do and knew that the people in gryfindor house would be easy enbough to sway andand he sa down and beagn to write a letter to everyone he knew.

The winds were creating a new destiny…

Thank you for reading I hope yall enjoyed this chapter .REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please with lemon drops on top lilac sympathy


	3. The Meeting

The meeting….

The days leading up to the meeting of voldemort had put Remus and Sirius on edge and harry had begun to notica and on the day before the mmeting with voldemort harry asked

"whats going on with you guys…you've been acting so odd' harry couldn't belive he had just blurted that out he ut his head down in a blush and whispered "sorry"

Sirius and remus shared a look both contemplating whether to tell him or not to tell him. The both nodded to one another and if push cae to shove they would have to obliviate him . they were willing to do anything to keep him safe.

"well"started sirus"you know that something is up with dumbledore and we would do anything to keep you safe"he trailed off and remus but in"

" what sirius is trying to say is that we are going to do anytihng to keep you safe , so we have have a meeting with voldemort tomorow to see if he can offer you any protection because from what our reliable resoruce says that he no longer want to kill you after regaining his sanity with the help of a restorative potion he want you to join him."

All harry could do was sit there in shock and then all of a sudden he looked terrified" I don't want to have to kill people siri I cant do that I don't want to do the" he was absolutely frantic they both combined him into an embrace in between them until he was calmer ' and sirius said

" baby, we'll negotiate all of this tommorow most of all Voldmort wants you to be out of the way because he has no grudge against you any longer. And belive it or not he thinks you are a very powerful wizard"

Harry nodded at this and asked ," what if it's a trap I cant lose you too"

"How about this .i will leave remus here with you and if anything happens ill come back as soon as possible"

Harry shook his head and said if you going then I'm going to"

Sirius looked at remus and then back at harry and said "harry, you can barely stand you shouldn't even be leaving this bed"

Harry wasn't about to have his mind changed and said " no I want to come…and if it will make you feel better you can give me an emergency portkey" they both nodded at that. And now all thy could dois wait for the next day to arrive.

The next day…..

The next day had come a lot faster than they assumed it would every one was ready togo in the private floo room up stairs. Sirius spoke to remus and said " ill go through the floo first to make sure there is nothing fishey going on and if evey thing is alright I fie call and let you know that its safe to bring you and harry through allright" remus just nodded and shifted his beautiful burden in his arms and sirius went through the floo

Dumbledore knew thqat something was going in that house but he couldn't fine out what . the house had been charmed to only have monitoring spell put on it by a Black. Then he got a brilliant idea the mutt probably told harry everything and harry always shared everything that was going on with his friends so all Dumbledore had to do was get Ron and hermione over here and get them to report everything that harry did to him like they always had.

Sirius had just come through the floo into riddle manor. It was absolutely gorgeous it was nothing like sirius had thought it would be he expected a dark cold drab place but it was dark lively and warm he was brought of his reverie by someone clearing his voice when sirius spun around he saw lucious malfoy and the dark lord himself. The were gorgoues and totally opposite in looks from lucious's white blond hair and the dark lord dark rich chessnut brown hair gray eyes dark, brown eyes Sirius was transfixed but quickly snapped him self out of it. Lucious malfoy spoke up and said " I thought you were bringing the werewolf" harry nodded and said " I will he is awaiting my firecall but I need both of your wands' they both looked at him like he was insane " he almost rolled his eyes at them but thought better of it " harry has requested to join us and since he isn't at the best of health I need to make sure that this meeting is completely under my control I'm sure you understand" they both nodded and reluctantly gave up there wand to Sirius and Sirius knelt down and fire called Remus to tell him to come on through when Remus came through the floo the never expected what they saw Remus was cradling the tiny savoir of the wizarding world in his arms. Harry was so pale like he had never seen the light of day his black hair only made him look even more fragile like a porcelain doll Voldemort gestured to the couch and the arm chairs . Remus sat down and help harry move to a more comfortable position.

" well gentlemen lets get down to business"

DUNDUNDUN…sorry cliff hanger I know … I thought I was taking a long time so I might as well you givr u something right? Well I update soon I need REVIEWS! Please lilac sympathy


	4. The Meeting 2

The Meeting part 2

The moon had reached its peak by the time the men had finished the meeting and harry, being as weak as he was had fallen asleep long ago. Knowing he was safe with the werewolf's arms wrapped around him. Just as the men began to wrap up their meeting there was a tap at the window all the men in the room instantly knew who the owl belonged to .Albus Dumbldore. Voldemort in all his renewed glory opened the window.

Lets see what the old coot is up too shall we. All the men nodded in a greement the letter read

_Dear tom,_

_I fear that things with harry are getting far out of hand and if you will give the death eater Severus snape some vital information for ur cause I will give you something that will cause a severe blow in harry's side . his most beloved godfather sirius black. I fear sirius is getting to be paranoid and I don't believe that anything good could come of it . you see it is an exchange of equal power we will remain at the ssame point as were_

_Please let me know of your response_

_Sincerley Albus Dumbledore_

Voldemort almost dropped the leter in shock unable to believe that dumbledore becon of the light would sink so low as to kill someone because of his own suspisoins let alone with some one that was so important. As Tom read the letter aloud none of them could believe their ears. Sirius had known that Albus was beginning to get annoyed with him but he cold barely believe it he would actually go out of his way to get rid of him so he could have more influence over Harry.lucius malfoy finally broke the stunned silence and said

"what shall we do my lord"

Voldemort looked contemplative for amoment and said"

I will reply to dumbledores plan and say that I will and the I shall give him a totally bogus piece of information and when he send Sirius to his death he will just have come here abd the if we can convince harry to play along we would the have another spy in the order of the firechickens . sirius and remus looked at one another and silently communicating with their eyes and they both agreeded at the same time.

Just as the meeting at time last came to an end harry began to stir gently in remus's arms he yawned gently and his beautiful green eyes fluttered open he looked up at remus and then he glanced to sirius slightly confused about ,where he was before he remebered that the had been in the meeting with voldemort his sat up abruptly afraid that he ahd come across as wee to the other men in the room the jerky movement made him get very dizzy and fell back in remus's arm sirius was immediately holding onto his hand and put his hand on harrys forhead to check if had a fever or not harry was slightly warm but sirius wasn't to concerned about that and he said

" slow down cub your barely healed don't try and to much to soon "

harry nodded tiredly even though he had just slept for hours he felt as if all energy was being sapped out of him he whispered to sirius

" I feel so weak like the very magic was being drained out of me"

sirius forwned and asked harry "does that happen a lot when u wake up ya he whispered it started when I got bacdk to the durselys I just thought I was getting a flu bug.

It was aknown fact that ones magical core was connected to ones life force and if harry was feeling weak there may have been a magic draining spell on him or something of the sort .sirius turned to lucius thinking that he may know of speel to detect some thing like that

" do you know of any speels that could help determine what spells have been cast on a person" lucius nodded and said

"there are many spells but there is one very old one that has been in the malfoy line for generations that can give a record of anything that is ailing a wizard at any time no matter if the splel is dormat

"please "sirius whispered almost beginning " I have a feeling that someone or soemthing is draining harrys magic. he is constantly asleep and is weak the very moment he waskes and can barely stay awake long enough to eat let alone do everything else "

Yes we will see what has been cast on mister potter

Lucius whispered the spell and tapped a piece of partchment. The amount af weaking and draining power spells were unbelieveable and seeing some of the spells that had been cast he began immediateyl to disperse them

When lucius finished he was drained that amount of spells had took quite a bit of time to remove

No wonder harry had been so weak he had spells the had been oppressing his magic and for a wizard as powerful as harry you might as well have cast the killing curse

Sorry it took me so long to get this out I have been really busy 3 lilac


	5. AN Need Help

I'm so sorry but i'm having a bit of wrtiers block and i am having trouble rying to get out a shapter i have t2 already planned out but i dont know how to write it or how to go from after that point so id love you desparately if you could give me a few idea and if you haven already noticed there will be threesome and moresomes in here much love

Lilac


End file.
